


Assistance

by BSplendens



Category: TFP: No Dark Energon, Transformers: AU, Transformers: Prime
Genre: (but only slightly), (vaguely) implied past rape/noncon, Angst, Bondage, First Time, Fluff, Improper Use Of Datacables, Oral, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacles, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSplendens/pseuds/BSplendens
Summary: Megatron is trying to endure a heat cycle without anyone's help. Soundwave isn't entirely sure why he's trying to do it alone. Soundwave means to suggest possible candidates but gets diverted by accidentally suggesting himself. Megatron is very much up for this, as long as his spymaster is willing.Turns out Soundwave is VERY willing, thank you. If a bit uncertain how to proceed.





	Assistance

When one was the warlord of the entire Decepticon army, especially the portions including Starscream, one’s days tended to be long. When one was a warlord in heat with no proper outlets, days tended to be longer. As such, Megatron was thoroughly annoyed when, as he stepped into his berthroom, someone caught the door behind him. The annoyance was lessened somewhat when he glanced over his shoulder and saw that it was Soundwave, but he still found himself rather unhappy with the delay in. Well. He had a false spike stashed in his berth-side table, waiting for him, and he’d spent the last part of his shift rather unavoidably thinking about what he was going to do with that.

Nevertheless- Soundwave had come to speak to him in person, so it must be important. Sighing heavily, he walked over to sit on the end of his berth, foregoing all attempts at proper behavior in the face of his oldest friend. “Soundwave. Lock the door, would you? Starscream is taking advantage of my already-frayed nerves to bother me further. I may have to start bodily throwing him out of rooms and see if he quiets down. Do you need something?”

 

Soundwave shut and locked the door, but didn’t come any closer. Merely stood, back nearly touching the door, and regarded Megatron from behind his visor for a moment. “-alone?” a cut-off clip of Breakdown’s voice asked, and the spymaster tilted his helm meaningfully towards Megatron. ‘s hip area.

He was doing well at keeping it to himself, but the heat cycle wasn’t exactly a secret. At _least_ one Vehicon was busy trying to coax one of his compatriots to play along with his pretending to be Megatron in heat. Soundwave might have done something about it, but they’d… gotten up to more disrespectful things in berth. None of them had the couth to mean anything by it.

 

…ah. He hadn’t thought that Soundwave was here to discuss his interface habits, but… why not. Megatron huffed a quiet, annoyed sound and settled back onto his servos, trying to take some of the pressure off his overeager valve. Hopefully there was a position that would be comfortable without being outright _lewd_. “Well, do you have any other suggestions? I’m not letting Starscream near my valve- he’ll lord it over me for the next thousand years, and probably plant a bomb on me besides. Shockwave is more than unavailable and I’m not certain he even _has_ interface equipment. I don’t think I want to frag our only medic, and I’m fairly sure Knockout would have some complaints if I propositioned Breakdown. Dreadwing is… tempting, but something about his _devotion_ has the potential to get… strange. You aren’t interested, and the Vehicons-“

Soundwave had… something. Shifted somehow, tilted his helm slightly. At what? Megatron frowned, considering it, and continued along a different route. “…I assume you remember. I had propositioned you before, and you turned me down. I asked again a month later, and told you that if you turned me down again, I would not ask again. You did, so… I took that to mean you had no interest in a physical relationship.”

 

Ah. Yes. Soundwave did, in fact, remember. And he remembered _why_ \- mostly because he had (entirely by accident!) seen Megatron and a previous partner, seen how rough Megatron liked to be and how… _well-built_ he was, and decided he wanted no part of that. That his pelvic array probably couldn’t comfortably handle it, and that he didn’t want to try, fail, and disappoint his Lord. But the concern wasn’t quite the same here, was it? And the question…

Megatron _had_ promised, hadn’t he? Promised not to ask again. And he hadn’t. He had looked, a few times, only for a moment- if they were in the washracks together, if Soundwave was practice-sparring or stretching, but he had never… never stared, not like he had before. He’d taken the ‘no’ and applied it to everything even remotely related, and, Primus, even if it hadn’t been what he’d expected… Soundwave was charmed. Megatron had tried to make him _comfortable._ Probably the first to really try.

He took longer than usual to find the right recording to use as a response, but when he did, he made sure to pitch it down lower and softer than usual. “The relevant concerns… do not apply here.”

 

Megatron’s frown deepened, then his optics glinted in understanding before something almost wry crept into them. “Ah. You weren’t turning _me_ down. You were turning my _spike_ down,” he sighed, then, softer, “you should have _told_ me.”

Soundwave’s posture changed again, almost imperceptibly, and the spymaster took a very cautious step towards him. Emboldened, Megatron let his plating fluff slightly, just on the edge of inviting, though there was still something nearly sad in his optics. Such an opportunity they’d missed. “Soundwave- if you had told me what you wanted, I would gladly have offered my valve. Did you think I don’t like to use it? I don’t _tend_ to, but that’s more- well, you’ve seen my past partners. I’m not quite sure I trust their aptitude with their claws around my valve. And the bots attracted to me tend to be ones who prefer rougher treatment, so of course I- but I wouldn’t ask _you_ to-“

Something dawned on him, and he leaned forward slightly, trying to draw closer while still leaving Soundwave plenty of room to escape. This might be a touchy subject. “Did you think I was expecting only a-a compliant place to put my spike? I would never hurt you, Soundwave, I would never _force_ you to- I wasn’t even expecting that you would be willing to let me _touch_ your valve, let alone try to spike you. I had thought we could- could find a way to-“

He hadn’t been clear, had he? Megatron sighed and settled back again, his impassioned voice quieting, and merely watched Soundwave for a moment. “I should have been clearer, shouldn’t I? I have no doubt you had seen me with prior partners, and… I doubt that appealed to you. Even in a more durable frame. You don’t strike me as the sort who much likes a rough partner. I apologize, I should have made it clearer what I thought we might… what I thought you might like to do. But, may I ask… does this mean I was incorrect in thinking you aren’t interested?”

 

He’d never seen Megatron look so _hopeful_. Soundwave took a step forward before he realized himself, then stopped, hesitant, trying to quickly process what he’d just been told. He’d- he hadn’t expected Megatron to _hurt_ him, no, not on purpose, only… only taken what information he did have on Megatron’s interface habits and decided that they would be incompatible. That any attempt would leave them both frustrated and possibly at least one of them sore. He had never considered that his Lord might actually want to…

Megatron wasn’t _gentle_ with his partners. Not really. Afterward, when they were both too tired to be rough, he’d been gentle enough, and he hadn’t hurt any of them or pushed anyone’s frame past what it could take, but he wasn’t…

He’d been asked a question. There was a question to answer, and his reeling processor latched onto that like a lifeline. In an instant, Soundwave had his answer.

A pause to check that the door was locked, then he nodded once and stepped closer. Closer, until he was just in front of Megatron, within easy reach, but not touching. Not _daring_ to touch, not without confirmation that-

Was this what heat cycles did? He’d never heard of someone’s interface preferences changing during a heat cycle, aside from a lack of shame and a general preference for as much stimulation as possible, but- could it-

He had lifted a servo slightly, as if to touch, and realized it only when Megatron’s clawtips brushed against him. Startled, Soundwave nearly withdrew, and saw Megatron’s plating lower in response. As immediately as his processor could handle it, Megatron had backed down. Not just in location- he was shutting down everything inviting about his frame. As if Soundwave had refused him again, instead of simply- no!

With a quick motion, he pushed his servo into Megatron’s, interlacing their fingers, and squeezed the powerful claws tight. He wasn’t refusing, only _uncertain,_ not knowing how to proceed with this. With his Lord, in berth, hoping for more contact. From _him._

 

That hopeful look returned, and Megatron closed his servo gently around Soundwave’s, optics glinting bright. “You _are_ interested,” he breathed, then, slowly, brought Soundwave’s servo to his mouth to kiss the nimble claws. “And I am honored.”

If mildly concerned. Soundwave was _trembling,_ minutely, helm twitching in tiny motions as he looked Megatron over. It didn’t seem to be fear, his plating was starting to fluff out, so what…

And then Megatron shifted his weight, a fresh wave of heat-scent rolled up, Soundwave’s vents audibly clicked on… and Megatron understood. That was interest, wasn’t it, and… probably uncertainty. He didn’t know if Soundwave had taken anyone to berth in… well, in the entire time he’d known the enigmatic mech. It wasn’t exactly his business, but he’d been curious, and he’d kept an optic out. It didn’t entirely surprise him, though- not with what he knew happened to easy-to-restrain mechs, like Soundwave had once been, in the Pits. Or, perhaps Soundwave had simply never been interested in the first place. Whatever the reason, it seemed Soundwave didn’t have much experience, if any, to rely on. Which wasn’t something that Soundwave was terribly good at, was he? His one downfall- he didn’t like when he didn’t know what to do with something, and it could get in his way.

Best to try and distract him from that.

Megatron kissed Soundwave’s claws again, and this time, it earned him a tiny, helpless sound and a visible shiver. Oh, did he like that? Optics hooded, he nuzzled lightly against Soundwave’s servo, then slowly raised his other servo and let his fingertips brush against the side of the lanky mech’s helm. Softly, giving him plenty of room to move away if he wanted to- ah, but Soundwave leaned firmly into the touches, the slight trembling vanishing, and Megatron purred in response. “Somehow… it doesn’t surprise me that you like the tenderness. Now, Soundwave… I have a request of you, and you are welcome to refuse. You have made yourself hard to read, and I admire it very much, but I’m not sure how much I like it in this context. I want to know what makes  you feel good, and I want to know if I make you uncomfortable. So… if you are willing, I would like you to remove this mask of yours. If you don’t wish to, we can figure something else out, but… I think if I could only see your expressions, I could figure out what to do with you next.”

 

Soundwave rarely removed his visor any more. There was practically no one he trusted enough to see him without it. But for his Lord? Anything. He would gladly have stripped himself bare of plating if it meant that Megatron would keep touching him like _this,_ keep speaking to him in that peculiar, soft, deep tone he’d never quite heard before, would-

Yes.

Without hesitation, he raised his free servo, removed his visor before he could reconsider, and subspaced it. Then, gathering his nerve, he turned his helm to nuzzle his cheek into Megatron’s petting servo, optics searching his Lord’s face for approval. And, if he was being honest with himself, for guidance. Megatron had the greater experience in these matters, after all.

 

“There you are,” Megatron whispered, and gladly stroked Soundwave’s cheek with as much tenderness as he could muster. “My beautiful Soundwave,” he ventured, and, again, was rewarded by the softest noise. This time, he could feel the heat of the blush that accompanied it, could see the look in his spymaster’s optics. A bit lost, and that was a shame- but hopeful, intrigued, _eager,_ looking for approval and more than getting it. And, really- was it any surprise that Soundwave liked praise?

Now. Guidance. Purring deep in his chest, Megatron leaned back slightly, spread his legs further, and retracted his outer panels, leaving the inner panels in place. “I would like you to touch me, Soundwave. If you’re comfortable. That seems the best way to start, yes? Let you figure me out, and save me touching you for a later point. So… figure out how you would like me. And… I am fully open to some form of restraint, if you would enjoy that. I trust you.”

 

Megatron spread his thighs, and Soundwave _whined,_ a high, helpless sound that he cut off as soon as he realized he was making it. Hardly a worthy sound for the situation. If he’d had a choice in the matter, he would rather have _sung,_ not… made whatever pitiful noises snuck out of a mangled vocalizer. Hardly appropriate.

He knew what to do with Megatron in just about every other situation, but Soundwave found himself at a loss for how to handle his oldest friend at this point. He hadn’t ever seen Megatron in _this_ position- aft on the edge of the berth, practically on his back, thighs spread as if presenting himself. Vulnerable. Trusting, but vulnerable. He took the initiative, he didn’t… lay back and wait for someone to-

But he was in heat, and it was rude to make one’s partners wait. Soundwave did what seemed most appropriate and pressed up close, between Megatron’s thighs, leaning in to brace his servos on the berth. He wanted to _touch,_ wanted to-

The idea of Megatron, _bound,_ fixed himself in his mind, and he was reaching into subspace before he could fully consider himself. Not the stasis cuffs- a simple rope, strong enough to hold but light enough that Megatron could break it if he chose. Soundwave would _never_ intentionally give him a reason to need to free himself, but… it might be best to allow it. Opting to appear as if he knew what he was doing and hope his face followed suit, he showed a length of the rope to Megatron, then leaned over him –and _Primus_ he smelled good- to reach and bind his wrists. Only his wrists, tying them together, then a datacable slid up to loop the rope around one of the berth supports. It would hold against a reasonable degree of strength, but snap if Megatron fought it. That… seemed…

Now fully aware that he was pressed firmly to Megatron’s front, Soundwave hesitated again, fans kicking up higher, and was seized by an urge he’d never expected. An urge that, after an instant of consideration, he obliged.

 

Soundwave was _kissing_ him, and Megatron’s vents hitched in surprise, but he gladly went with it. Gentle, gentle- Soundwave wouldn’t like the teasing nips like his previous playmates had. The kiss was soft, a bit awkward, but willingly given, and there was a hint less of that uncertainty in his optics as the spymaster broke away. Good- was he figuring himself out?

Hoping to encourage that, Megatron carefully tested the rope, then purred and revved his engines. “I can’t promise I won’t get excited enough to break that, but I will try to behave myself,” he chuckled, fully at ease with the situation. He could break the ropes if he tried, and Soundwave would never make him try. But, hm… the position felt vulnerable nonetheless, and Megatron found himself liking it. But there wasn’t _nearly_ enough stimulation involved, and Megatron made that clear, arching up to rub his panels firmly against Soundwave’s. Which, he noted with satisfaction, were heating up already.

 

Soundwave twitched a little, surprised, but- he shouldn’t have been, should he? This couldn’t be satisfying. So, what to do with Megatron next?

What little experience he had was with himself, and, left with no other options, Soundwave drew on that. It could feel good to spread one’s thighs apart as far as they would go, a pleasant stretch, and…

His datacables were already on Megatron. He’d unfurled them to deal with the rope, and they’d settled around the warlord’s thighs anyway. Megatron certainly wasn’t objecting, so Soundwave made the grip a proper one. Strong, close to his frame, several wraps around each thigh, and then… push.

Megatron’s thighs spread apart as wide as they would go, and Megatron _groaned,_ a long, low sound unmistakeable for anything but pleasure. Soundwave’s fans revved in response, and he brought his cable-tips down, the delicate tendrils playing along the edges of Megatron’s inner plating. This wasn’t the right place to use a recording to ask, he felt, so he drew on what little was left of his own voice instead- a soft chirp, as close to inquiring as he could get, as the tendrils nudged at tiny latches. Open?

Much to Soundwave’s pleasure, Megatron purred “my pleasure” and obeyed.

 

 _Ah._ There. Keeping his panels hadn’t been entirely comfortable, but Megatron hadn’t wanted to push Soundwave too fast, so had chosen to keep everything closed until it was requested that he do otherwise. His spike was slightly pressurized, the tip peeking from its housing, but likely wouldn’t pressurize further without direct stimulation- a heat cycle wasn’t inclined to suggest that.

His valve, on the other servo, was practically begging for attention already. Lips plump and shining damply, bio-lights and node glowing as bright as they could go, just on the edge of dripping wet. Any longer and he would have been lubricating into his panel. Huffing slight relief at having his valve exposed, Megatron shifted against his restraints, then stilled again as Soundwave’s datacables squeezed. Almost commandingly. _Well!_ That was promising. As was the way Soundwave was eyeing his valve.

 

Oh, Primus, Megatron was _beautiful._ Plump gray and black valve lips traced with red bio-lights, bright, pert node, and the _scent-_ Soundwave’s fans were practically roaring by now, by his standards, and he could feel his own equipment responding in kind. Which brought up a bit of a worry- he _was_ smaller than Megatron, would his spike be enough to-

No, but it was the transfluid that a frame in heat wanted. That, alone, he could do better than a toy. If he wasn’t enough of a stretch- he’d used his datacables on himself, after all. He could always…

He could _not_ think too hard about having Megatron like this, spread open, being fragged by one of his cables, because if he kept thinking about that he was going to end up with his spike out far before he intended it. Heat cycle or not, he wasn’t going to spike a partner without so much as touching their valve first. And, since Megatron didn’t object to his cables…

Licking his lips and glancing up to check for any signs of complaint, Soundwave eased the tips of his cables in further, the nimble tendrils extending fully, and brought them up to touch Megatron’s valve. Cautiously at first, then more firmly, seeking out external nodes to stimulate. Megatron made a _thoroughly_ gratifying sound in response, and Soundwave felt himself keen a quiet reply, optics locked on how the bio-lights flickered in response to touch.

 

 _Ah,_ he’d rather been hoping for this. Megatron purred in response, then bucked his hips (as much as he could) in a hopeful gesture, trying to gather his voice up out of the mess it wanted to decay into. “Soundwave, I –ah- have no objections to letting you explore me, I will _gladly_ let you pin me and explore me for hours if you would like, but I would prefer it be _after_ my heat. I have been wanting a release all day, and you are offering me something _very_ tempting right now, and I- _nh-“_

The tendrils pushed just past his valve lips and spread him open in what must have been an _incredibly_ lewd manner, and Megatron’s thought processes cut off rather suddenly as he found himself picturing what he must look like to Soundwave. Arms bound over his helm, plating fluffed, thighs spread as wide as they could go, valve spread open and on display, on the very edge of _begging_ to be taken, and-

Well, it was no surprise what Soundwave wanted to do next.

 

Namely, he dropped to his knees, placed his servos on Megatron’s thighs, and pushed his face into the warlord’s valve. Regretted it, for the barest instant, as he realized he had _no_ idea what he was doing, then went with impulse and _licked_. It got him a mouthful of lubricants, and Soundwave, swallowing, realized with surprise that it actually tasted _sweet._ He’d thought that was a metaphor that writers used. Evidently not.

No time to consider it. Megatron had made the most delicious noise Soundwave had heard in his _life_ and bucked into Soundwave’s face, and who was he to refuse that? He repeated the motion, a bit more thought out this time, directly over Megatron’s node, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked. More _amazing_ noises, and Megatron’s thighs shook as he tried to clamp his thighs around Soundwave’s helm, but he was held fast.

Megatron was spread open, for Soundwave to do with as he pleased, and the thought sent a bolt of heat straight to his spike. It- it wasn’t all that strange a thing to want, either, was it? A powerful mech at his mercy. This seemed to be a relatively common berth fantasy, where having someone at your mercy meant you were going to use that to pleasure them as much as you could, and Megatron certainly seemed to be enjoying it. He was _vocal._ Soundwave opened his optics (when had he closed them?) and looked up at Megatron as well as he could while sucking on the warlord’s node, then licked again, pressing in as deep as he could get.

 

Ah, right. Megatron tended to forget, with that mask in place. Soundwave’s optics had slit pupils, those thin lips hid the fact that his mouth opened almost alarmingly wide, and his tapered glossa was a fair bit longer than most people’s. Whatever odd genetics had spawned the rest of him had done something equally unusual with his face, and did he realize exactly how much of a benefit that was here? Megatron made a mental note to tell Soundwave, in the most explicit terms possible, at a later point, and settled for largely incoherent noises right now.

There was a chance his perceptive was skewed, what with having not been eaten out in the past couple of centuries and being in heat now, but either Soundwave was already quite good at this or his perspective was _very_ skewed. It might have been the enthusiasm, the way he was shivering in an entirely different way now as his frame eagerly, _visibly_ responded, or simply the fact that Megatron finally had this beautiful, clever mech in his berth, but _something_ was certainly making the long, messy, eager licks far better than they had every right to be. Therefore, Megatron, though fully aware that his heat wasn’t going to let him overload until he had something more substantial in his valve, gladly let himself get lost in. Well. In shamelessly bucking into Soundwave’s face with what little freedom of motion his hips still had.

 

Soundwave would have been quite happy to spend the rest of the evening on just this. Megatron was making the most exquisite noises, something was terribly satisfying about the level of restraint Soundwave was putting on his squirming, and he tasted so _good-_ it didn’t seem impossible for Soundwave to overload just from this. But Megatron wouldn’t, and that was why, reluctantly, he licked over Megatron’s node one last time before leaving his valve alone. A pause, then a slightly more hesitant lick at the tip of the warlord’s spike, and Soundwave stood up. With more difficulty than expected, thanks to whatever his knees were doing.

If _this_ was really what Megatron wanted out of him, he might actually be willing to try that spike. The size was daunting, but… if he really wasn’t about to try to thrust, Soundwave might just be happy to grind against him for awhile and see how things loosened up. At the very least, they could probably do something pleasant involving plenty of friction. That wasn’t what they were doing right now, though.

Shifting his grip on Megatron’s thighs to wind each cable once around his waist, Soundwave pressed up closer and, glancing up to his Lord’s face for approval, retracted his spike covers. He didn’t uncover his valve, though- he wasn’t planning to use it tonight, and didn’t want to think too hard about when he might want to use it. That would be a good way for nervousness to win out over the confidence he was trying to gather up. Hopefully the confidence wasn’t misplaced?

 

Megatron panted for a moment to recover himself, then lifted his helm to eye Soundwave and purred, trying to shoo away the nervousness in those pretty optics. “Lovely as always,” he crooned, meaning every letter of it, and tilted his helm in what he hoped was an alluring manner. “You aren’t going to hurt me. I promise- I am quite ready for you, Soundwave. Take me?”

Primus, he was lovely- spike the same deep, rich color as his datacables, ringed with raised bio-lights that made Megatron want to lick every inch of it. An anticipatory shudder ran through the spymaster’s frame, and his spike twitched and _curled,_ shifting, more flexible than it ought to be. Not to the extent of some mods he’d seen, but, _well,_ that should be fun. He must remember to thank whatever genetics were at play in his lovely, unique spymaster’s frame. Certainly wasn’t going to thank an uncaring and possibly nonexistent god for this gift.

 

Soundwave’s crushed vocalizer skreeked out a little noise in response, and he bit down on the end of it, pushing it away as well as he could and instead focusing on what he was doing with Megatron’s valve. Which was spreading the lips apart so he could grind between them, just for a moment- rocking his hips against the lovely, wet heat, slicking up his spike, savoring for the moment he could afford to savor before it got too frustrating for his partner.

Optics locked on Megatron’s face to watch for any signs of discomfort, no matter how unlikely, he lined himself up and pushed carefully inside. And Primus, it was a fight not to just thrust as deep as he could in that first motion, not to bury himself in the inviting heat and start thrusting, but he couldn’t just- he had to-

But there was no resistance to the first thrust, Megatron’s expression nothing but pleasure, and Soundwave had barely begun to pull back before he was thrusting again. Deeper, deeper, curling over the warlord’s frame, until their bodies met and he couldn’t thrust any further. His servos had wound up on Megatron’s hips, and he held tight for some sort of support, beginning to thrust in earnest.

 

Finally, _finally-_ not that he didn’t appreciate the care, but, slagging Unicron in the Pit, Megatron wanted to be _fucked._ Soundwave was a strong mech with powerful legs, he could give a proper fragging if he tried, and he was starting to try-

Except for one thing. He kept making little noises, and then biting them off and looking ashamed of himself. Those pretty violet lips parted in a soft cry, then his dentae clicked together and he glanced away, something soft and painful slinking into his expression. It didn’t sit right with Megatron. Really, it hurt.

 

Curse his frame. Soundwave had learned to keep silent in all manner of situations, all but _this,_ and now- these were _worthless_ sounds, unable to properly convey anything, mangled noises from a ruined vocalizer. Ugly sounds not fit for- for something like- he was trying to make this _good_ for Megatron, and it felt so good for _him,_ and that was the _problem-_

Optics dim, Soundwave twitched abruptly in surprise as Megatron’s suddenly freed servo brushed his face, and leaned away from the fingertips that curled to touch his throat.

 

It was an effort to speak clearly, but for this, Megatron tried. “S-Soundwave, _please,_ ” he managed, touch as light as he could keep it, “let me hear you! If it doesn’t pain you, please- I want to hear you. Let me.”

That wasn’t his fault! Not the original damage, not the resulting sounds- none of it. Megatron would have been delighted to hear Soundwave’s original voice sing for him, would have loved to ravish him and hear every single moan, but that didn’t mean there was something wrong with this! Broken and odd though the sounds might be, he wanted to hear his partner’s pleasure.

Much to his relief, it worked. Uncertain optics flickered and brightened, and Soundwave leaned into his touch again, ignoring the rope hanging in tatters around his wrist where he’d forgotten it in his attempts to help. And, unimpeded by shame or attempts to restrain anything, he stopped holding back.

Which meant Megatron got the fragging he was after. Hard, fast thrusts, spurred on by every enthusiastic noise he could manage, and accompanied by little clicks and chirps of Soundwave’s own.

 

By Primus, if Megatron wanted to hear Soundwave, then Soundwave would sing for him as best he could. The noises smoothed out after a few moments as his vocalizer started to recalibrate, and he even managed a long, shaky, trilling _croon,_ optics on Megatron’s face. On the way he was bracing himself against the berth, rocking up to take as much of Soundwave as he possibly could, on the way his optics flashed when Soundwave found the right spots-

Shifting the angle of his thrusts and the curl of his spike slightly, Soundwave focused in on one of those spots in particular, panting unashamedly as his charge built, thrusting into Megatron with all the strength he could muster. He hadn’t quite intended to be rough, but he couldn’t refuse such an enthusiastic response, and Megatron was so hot and _wet-_ he loved this, every bit of him, and it showed in everything that Soundwave could focus enough to read.

He was making Megatron feel _amazing,_ and that, along with a particularly choice moan of his _name_ and the way Megatron’s calipers clenched in accompaniment, sent Soundwave over the edge. Narrow claws dug through gray paint and his cables clenched tighter around Megatron’s thighs, the armor creaking in their grip, as he hilted himself one last time and overloaded. Hard. With one last, trembling, pleasured keen.

 

Megatron gasped as his valve was flooded with hot, charged, conductive transfluid, his grip tightening on the berth –but not on Soundwave’s face- as pleasure shot up his spine, then groaned, shuddered, and overloaded right along with him. A long, drawn-out, thoroughly satisfying overload, nothing like what he could get on his own, _exactly_ what his frame had been driving him to chase.

Panting, and suddenly rather aware that he was about to slip off the berth, he wrapped his arms around Soundwave and hauled them both firmly up into the center of it. Best to just. Lay here. And pant. While his optics finished rebooting properly. Wow.

Lifting his helm with an effort, he stroked along Soundwave’s audial fins with one, shaking servo, chuckling softly in a slightly hoarse voice. “Glad to find out that your spike matches the rest of you. What on Cybertron do you have in your _valve?_ ”

It wasn’t meant as a request, but, to his surprise, he heard Soundwave’s plating click aside anyway.

 

Soundwave was in no mood to protest anything, or to _think_ about anything, thank you. Going limp where he was draped comfortably across Megatron’s chassis, he managed a quiet, content chirp, and didn’t move as he felt a servo trail down his back. And over his aft.

Two strong fingers slid over his valve, and Soundwave didn’t even tense up.

 

“I am going to have to get a proper look at you when my optics finish resetting,” Megatron decided, but didn’t try to do anything further. Just slid his fingertips against Soundwave’s valve a couple of times, enough to figure out that, while it was hot and just starting to slick up, it wasn’t terribly aroused, then settled with his servo between the smaller mech’s legs. “Mm. Later, I would like to… I think I would like to taste you. Possibly not tonight, but… if you will have me, absolutely.”

 

Oh, _slag,_ Soundwave could nearly have gotten revved up again just from the _image_ of Megatron’s helm between his thighs like that. The thought of what it could feel like as Megatron licked over his _valve,_ pushed his glossa inside, spread him open to _taste-_ Soundwave shivered, an entirely new sort of thrill, but found himself not quite in any shape to get worked up further. But he couldn’t just _ignore_ that, and he had the perfect answer. Something from years ago, granted, with a different partner, but-  

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

Megatron started a bit at the sound of his own voice, then laughed, soft and genuine, and gave Soundwave a very careful squeeze. Perfect.

...he really should have been clearer when he’d asked before. They’d missed out on centuries of this!

Which meant, as soon as he could see properly again, he was going to have to set about making up for lost time.


End file.
